In recent years, mobile terminals supporting a plurality of positioning methods, such as GPS positioning, WLAN positioning, and base station positioning have been developed. Positional services utilizing these mobile terminals are also being widespread.
In positional services, it is important to obtain accurate position information of a mobile terminal. Accordingly, for example, a proposal has been made of a mobile terminal in which positioning is carried out by all the positioning methods supported by a mobile terminal in response to a positioning request from an application, and only position information obtained by a positioning method with a maximum positioning accuracy is used among all the positioning methods.
However, in a mobile terminal according to a related-art technique, even if positioning is carried out by all the positioning methods, position information that is actually used is only position information by a positioning method that has attained a maximum positioning accuracy. That is to say, if positioning by all the positioning methods is carried out, accurate position information of the mobile terminal is certainly obtained. However, positioning is also operated in order to obtain position information that is not actually used for every positioning request from an application, and thus power consumption of the mobile terminal increases.
Related-art techniques have been disclosed in Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2011-520131 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2009-092506 and 2012-021851.